The Doctor Falls (Inhaltsangabe)
The Doctor Falls ist die 302. Episode der Serie Doctor Who und die zwölfte Folge der 36. Staffel. Handlung Auf Ebene 507 wird ein Mädchen zusammen mit anderen Kindern zu einer einsamen Farm gebracht, um vor den Vogelscheuchen geschützt zu werden. Eines Tages, nach einem solchen Angriff, hört sie entferntes Donnergrollen, doch der Himmel ist klar. Plötzlich tut sich unter ihr die Erde auf und ein Shuttle bricht hervor. Sie rennt schnell weg, als dieses vor ihren Füßen abstürzt. Erschrocken blickt sie auf einen Cyberman, der einen bewusstlosen Mann trägt. Nach einem harten, aber kurzen Kampf gegen dem Master und Missy, welcher mit seinen k.o. endete, wacht der Zwölfte Doctor auf dem Dach des Hospitals im mondasianischen Schiff auf. Der Master und seine zukünftige Inkarnation fragen ihn diverse Dinge über seine vergangenen Tode und wollen dann wissen, ob er Wünsche hat. Er lässt das über sich ergehen und frägt nach Bill. Der Master meint sofort, dass er von der Antwort nicht gerade begeistert sein dürfte, antwortet aber nachdem der Doctor die Frage nochmal gestellt hat, dass Bill hinter ihm steht. Er dreht sich so gut es geht um und sieht den Cyberman hinter ihn. Der Master und Missy feiern ihren Triumph, während er sie mit wütender Miene anstarrt, als plötzlich ein Alarm losgeht. Sie wissen zuerst nicht, was los ist, bis sie bemerken, dass die Cybermen sich auf sie konzentrieren. Nun wendet sich der Master an den Doctor, der zufrieden grinst. Während die Cybermen nun sogar Suchscheinwerfer auf ihre Position werfen, antwortet der Doctor, dass Missy ihn nicht hätte niederschlagen dürfen, da es ihm Zeit verschaffte die menschlichen Parameter anzupassen. Konkret hat er nur einen Eintrag geändert: Er definierte, dass auch Wesen mit zwei Herzen eingeschlossen werden sollen. Dadurch bewirkt er, dass der Master ihn losmacht, dann ruft er Nardole, der mit einem Shuttle auftaucht. Sie wollen gerade fliehen, als ein Cyberman ihn von hinten packt und angreift. Während der Master schnell das Weite sucht, kommt Bill dem Doctor zur Hilfe und nutzt ihre neuen Fähigkeiten um den Cyberman auszuschalten. Auch Missy sucht dann das Weite, da sie meint, dass der schwer verletzte Doctor nur ein Hindernis ist und klettert ihrem Vorgänger nach. Beide versuchen dann Nardole zu überreden den Doctor zurückzulassen, da dieser jedoch nicht ohne ihn weg möchte, reißt der Master das Steuer an sich. Er hat allerdings die Rechnung nicht mit Bill gemacht, die das Shuttle aufhält und den Doctor so rettet. Zwei Wochen nach dem Absturz des Shuttles wacht Bill in einem Stadl auf. Hazran bringt ihr gerade Decken und entschuldigt sich dafür, dass sie fern der anderen schlafen muss, da sich die anderen vor ihr fürchten. Bill versteht nicht, da sie sich nicht erinnern kann in ein Cyberman verwandelt worden zu sein und fragt nach den Doctor. Hazran sagt ihr, dass er im Haus ist und man seine Verletzungen versorgt, dann verschwindet sie und lässt Bills Nachfrage wegen der Wunden ins Leere verlaufen. Während Nardole am Morgen danach den Aufbau der Verteidigung überwacht, kommt das Mädchen vom Anfang zu Bill. Bill möchte von ihr erfahren, was los ist, worauf das Mädchen losrennt und einen Spiegel holt. Als Bill in den Spiegel blickt, sieht sie das Gesicht eines Cybermans. Verwirrt meint sie, dass das nicht sie ist. Das Mädchen bekommt Angst und weicht zurück, da kommt der Doctor durchs Tor und erkennt die Situation. Das Mädchen entschuldigt sich dafür, dass sie Bill einen Spiegel gebracht hat, doch der Doctor winkt nur ab und meint, dass sie nun gütig war und nichts ist schlecht gütig zu sein. Er gibt ihr noch ein Jelly Baby und wendet sich der verwirrten Bill zu. Schnell muss er erkennen, dass Bill sich hinter einen selbstgeschaffenen Wahrnehmungsfilter verschanzt. Ihr Bewusstsein kapselt alles was mit ihr passiert ist ab. Als er versucht ihr das Geschehene begreiflich zu machen, wird Bill wegen der langen Zeit des Wartens wütend. Er versucht sie zu beruhigen, während er langsam zurückweicht, doch Bill wirft ihn die zehn Jahre vor und verschießt plötzlich einen Energiestrahl, der das Tor hinter dem Doctor zerstört. Draußen haben sofort alle ihre Gewehre genommen, wobei Nardole versucht die Situation abzuwiegen und sie anweist sich wieder ihren normalen Tätigkeiten zu widmen. Derweil meint der Doctor, dass er genau das gemeint hat, als er versuchte sie zu beruhigen. Bill ist geschockt von dem Ereignis und auch, wie die anderen sich anstarren. Der Master kommt und macht sich über sie lustig, was Bill aber abblockt, dann sagt er zum Doctor, dass er und Missy gefunden haben, wonach sie suchten. Gemeinsam folgen sie dem Master in den Wald. Auf den Weg fragt Bill, warum die Cybermen hinter den Kindern her sind. Der Doctor erklärt ihr, dass die Konvertierung von Kindern leichter ist, wobei der Master anfügt, dass man weniger wegwerfen müsste. Bill ist davon etwas geschockt und frägt den Doctor, ob er sein Versprechen einlösen könnte. Er möchte ihr gerade antworten, als ihn ein Schmerz durchzuckt und er sich an einem Baum abstützen muss. Golden leuchtet Regenerationsenergie an seiner Hand auf, die er schnell abschüttelt, dann greift er sich einen Stock und nimmt sich darauf stützend den Weg wieder auf. Bill möchte wissen, was das war, doch er geht nicht weiter darauf ein. Der Master ist inzwischen weiter zu Missy gegangen, die den Schacht enttarnt. Sie und der Doctor machen die Fahrstuhlschächte sichtbar. Während der Doctor gerade erklärt, dass sie damit die Leute evakuieren werden (sie selbst aber wegen der schieren Größe des Schiffes die Fahrstühle nicht als Fluchtmöglichkeit nutzen können), ruft Missy einen der Fahrstühle. Entsetzt fragt der Doctor, was genau sie sich gerade gedacht hat, worauf sie antwortet, dass sie die Fahrstühle brauchen werden. Darauf entgegnet der Doctor, dass der Fahrstuhl unten war und folglich wahrscheinlich nicht leer sein wird. Bill bittet daraufhin die drei Time Lords, dass sie sich hinter sie stellen sollen. Der Master ist davon nicht begeistert, wird aber vom Doctor zurechtgewiesen und macht schließlich, was Bill gesagt hat. Die Fahrstuhltüren gehen auf und tatsächlich steht ein Cyberman, inzwischen deutlich weiter entwickelt als die anderen, im Lift. Mit vereinten Kräften von Bill, dem Schallschraubenzieher, dem Schallschirm und dem Laserschraubenzieher können sie den Cyberman besiegen. Missy stoppt den Fahrstuhl dann auf der Ebene, während Bill bemerkt, dass der Cyberman anders aussieht. Der Doctor erklärt ihr, dass die Cybermen durch die Zeitdilatation bereits viele Jahrzehnte Zeit zur Entwicklung hatten und macht die Flucht (die er ausgelöst hatte) und damit Aufgabe ihrer Position dafür mitverantwortlich. Sie kehren zur Farm zurück, als sie eine Sirene hören, die den Beginn von Operation Exodus ankündigt. Während der Doctor und Bill weiter an der Flucht der ganzen Leute arbeiten und einen Wartungsschacht öffnen, schreibt Nardole ein Programm, welches in Kombination mit den Gewehren der Leute die Treibstoffleitungen unter dem Boden entzüden kann. Einzig Missy und der Master arbeiten nicht an einem Verteidigungs- sondern Fluchtplan für sich selbst. So fragt Missy nach ihrer TARDIS, die wohl ganz unten stehen muss und ihre einzige Fluchtmöglichkeit darstellt, wenn sämtliche Cybermen nach oben unterwegs sind. Der Master erklärt ihr daraufhin, dass das theoretisch möglich, praktisch jedoch unmöglich ist, da er den Demateralisierungsschaltkreis zerstört hat. Missy wird daraufhin gespielt wütend und drückt ihn gegen eine Säule. Dabei erzählt sie ihm von einer witzigen Begegnung mit einer wahnsinnigen Frau, die ihr gesagt hat, dass sie immer einen Ersatzschaltkreis dabei haben soll. Sie holt aus ihrer Manteltasche genau so einen heraus, was den Master begeistert. Am Abend, während der Ruhe vor dem Sturm, sitzt der Doctor mit einem Gewehr in der Hand auf der Veranda und wartet. Nachdem sie drinnen einen unangenehmen Zwischenfall erlebt hat kommt Bill zu ihm und lehnt sich an die Sandsackbarrikaden. Sie möchte etwas mit ihm sprechen, als plötzlich die Cybermen in einiger Entfernung hervorbrechen. Der Doctor gibt die Waffe schnell an einen echten Kämpfer ab und möchte die anderen warnen, als das Mädchen vor ihm steht und wissen möchte, was sie tun soll. Er gibt ihr einen Apfel. Mit diesem und Nardoles Hilfe kann sie eine ganze Gruppe Cybermen in die Luft sprengen. Während die Leute anfangen gegen die Cybermen zu kämpfen, geht der Doctor zu den beiden Master, die sich von ihm verabschieden und auf den Weg machen möchten. Er ist davon erbost und hält ihnen eine Gardinenpredigt darüber, dass er für die Leute kämpfen wird, auch wenn niemand von diesen lange überlebt und dass er dafür sogar freiwillig sterben würde. Er macht dem Master klar, dass er aus seiner Sicht bereits tot und regeneriert ist und zeigt dann auf Missy um ihr klar zu machen, dass es für sie irgendwann auch so weit sein wird. Der Master zeigt sich unbeeindruckt und geht einfach, während Missy noch kurz stehenbleibt, sich nach einem flüchtigen Händedruck aber ebenfalls verflüchtigt. Der Doctor bleibt enttäuscht zurück, während der Verteidigungskampf erst so richtig anfängt. Mit Nardoles Hilfe schaffen es die Leute sich lange genug gegen die Cybermen zu wehren, dass diese ihre Missionsparameter ändern. Dies gibt ihnen Zeit zu fliehen. Der Doctor möchte, dass Nardole die Gruppe anführt, doch dieser erkennt, worauf das hinausläuft und protestiert. Lieber würde er sich in die Luft sprengen, da er keine Lust auf Menschen hat. Der Doctor möchte ihm versichern, dass er nicht vor hat sich selbst in die Luft zu sprengen, sondern natürlich damit wartet, bis er in Sicherheit ist, doch Nardole fährt ihm ins Wort, da er weiß, dass dies nicht geht. Nun entgegnet der Doctor, dass er das sehr wohl kann. Da Nardole aber weiterhin nichts davon wissen will, setzt der Doctor einen psychologischen Trick ein und fragt ihn, wer mehr Mut hat: Derjenige, der an Ort und Stelle bleibt, sich den Cybermen stellt und früher oder später unweigerlich sterben wird oder derjenige, der sich bis zu seinem Lebensende (oder bis zu dem seiner Schützlinge) fünf Etagen weiter oben in Sicherheit bringt und ein neues Leben aufbaut und verteidigt. Nardole knickt darunter schließlich ein und bittet Bill ihm zu folgen, doch Bill möchte nicht. Sie weiß um die berechtigte Angst der Leute und will lieber gegen die Cybermen kämpfen als ständig von verängstigten Menschen umgeben zu sein. Schließlich zieht Nardole von dannen und führt die Gruppe Flüchtlinge an. Einzig der Doctor und Bill bleiben zurück um die letzte Schlacht zu schlagen. Derweil erreichen der Master und Missy, nachdem sie sich im Wald mehrmals vor den Cybermen verstecken mussten, den Fahrstuhl. Der Master geht bereits zu ihm, als er von Missy zu sich gerufen wird. Er versteht zuerst nicht, erkennt dann aber (mehr oder weniger) ihre Absicht und lässt sich von ihr umarmen. Missy sagt ihm daraufhin, wie schön sie es fand er zu sein und wie sie es liebte. Dann löst sie die Umarmung und der Master stellt wenig verwundert und mehr beeindruckt fest, dass sie ihn gerade mit einer versteckten Klinge erstochen hat. Sie trägt ihn zum Fahrstuhl, in dem er zusammenbricht und fragt, wie lange er noch hat. Missy sagt dann, dass sie präzise genug war, damit er es noch zu seiner TARDIS schafft und sich einen Tee machen kann, auch wenn der wohl etwas lecken dürfte. Danach möchte der Master wissen, warum sie sich gegen ihn gestellt hat. Missy hält inne und erklärt ihm, dass nun die Zeit gekommen ist, in der sie zum Doctor halten müssen. Das will der Master nicht einsehen und wütend erschießt er Missy mit seinem Laserschraubenzieher. Während sie sterbend und ohne Möglichkeit der Regeneration im Moos liegt, lehnt er sich an den Türrahmen des Fahrstuhls und meint lachend, dass das genau ihr Szenario ist. Sie wussten immer, dass sie sich einander in den Rücken schießen werden. Schließlich schafft er es noch den Fahrstuhl zu aktivieren und fährt lachend runter, während seine Zukunft stirbt. Während der Doctor und Bill unzählige Cybermen in die Luft jagen, bringt Nardole die Flüchtlinge zu den Fahrstühlen und in Sicherheit. Der Doctor rennt durch den Wald und jagt sowohl einzelne, wie auch ganze Gruppen von Cybermen in die Luft. Dabei hält er ihnen ihre vielen verpatzten Invasionen und Angriffe vor, wie auf Voga oder der Erde. Er ruft ihnen zu, dass sie zurück nach Telos sollen und ja nicht mal den Mond halten können. Gerade als er die große Ladung zünden möchte, ist er von Cybermen umrundet und wird von einem in den Rücken geschossen. Geschwächt dreht er sich um und stellt sich vor, worauf der Cyberman erneut auf ihn schießt. Mit einem erstickenden Schrei geht der Doctor zu Boden, während erneut die Regeneration einsetzt. Er schüttelt sie wie beim letzten Mal ab und greift sich mit letzter Kraft seinen Schallschraubenzieher. Mit einem "nicht irgendein Doktor, sondern der Doctor!" sprengt er sich und alles in seiner Umgebung in die Luft. Schwer verletzt blickt er in den projizierten Himmel und meint mit letzter Kraft, dass er es schade findet, keine Sterne zu sehen. Nardole wartet vor der Fahrstuhltür, als das Mädchen kommt und ihn zurück zum Haus bringen will. Sie versucht ihm Hoffnung zu machen, schließlich könnten Bill und der Doctor noch kommen, doch Nardole verneint. Schließlich meint er traurig, dass der Doctor ihnen durch seine Tat Zeit verschafft hat, die Cybermen sich jedoch irgendwann regruppieren können und dann fängt alles wieder von vorne an. Er geht schließlich mit ihr, wissend, dass ihm eine ungewisse Zukunft bevorsteht. Im abgefackelten Wald sucht Bill nach dem Doctor und findet ihn schließlich inmitten von verbrannter Erde liegen. Fassungslos bricht sie neben ihn zusammen und beginnt, trotz ihrer Konvertierung, zu weinen. Plötzlich beginnt es zu regnen und aus einer Pfütze nicht weit von ihr entfernt steigt Heather auf. Bill blickt verwundert auf sie und bemerkt, dass ihr Cybermenkörper neben ihr zusammenbricht. Sie frägt Heather, ob sie nun tot sei, doch Heather küsst sie nur und entgegnet, ob sich das für sie so anfühlt. Beide blicken sie auf den anscheinend toten Doctor. Heather möchte mit ihr nun reisen, doch Bill sagt, dass sie ihn nicht liegen lassen können. Heather stimmt ihr zu und gemeinsam bringen sie ihn in die dunkle TARDIS. Dort meint Bill, dass dies wohl der einzige Ort ist, an dem er in Frieden ruhen kann und bemerkt dann, dass Heather die TARDIS anscheinend steuern kann. Heather entgegnet, dass sie der Pilot sei und deswegen alles fliegen könnte. Bill ist noch unsicher wegen ihres neuen Zustandes und frägt, ob man sie auch wieder zurückverwandeln könnte, worauf Heather meint, dass dies ganz leicht sie, sie müsste nur ein paar Atome verschieben, doch bevor sie diese Frage stellt, möchte sie ihr was zeigen und öffnet die Türen der TARDIS, worauf ein königsblauer, stellarer Nebel sichtbar wird. Bill beschließt sich Heather anzuschließen und verabschiedet sich vom Doctor, dabei fällt eine Träne auf seine Stirn. Sie möchte sie noch wegwischen, lässt es dann aber sein und reist mit Heather ab. Kurz nachdem sie weg ist, erlangt der Doctor sein Bewusstsein zurück. Die anstehende Regeneration bricht sich langsam ihren Weg und so erlebt er nicht nur eine präregenerative Heilung, sondern auch Erinnerungen an frührere Begleiter und sogar die letzten Worte seiner vorherigen Inkarnationen. Wütend versucht er die Regeneration weiter zu unterdrücken, was ihm im letzten Moment gelingt. Mit einem harten Ruck setzt die TARDIS auf. Der Doctor ruft ihr zu, dass er ihren Standpunkt sieht, er aber keine Lust mehr hat sich ständig zu verändern. Immer wenn er sich an ein Leben, an eine Persönlichkeit gewöhnt hat, soll er sich wieder ändern. Er hat einfach keine Lust mehr und beschließt so zu bleiben wie er ist, damit rennt er raus, gefolgt vom Geräusch der Klosterglocke. Draußen im Schnee bricht er unter der Regeneration zusammen und kann sie erneut im Keim ersticken. Prüfend, ob er immer noch er selbst ist, blickt er auf seine Hände und hört plötzlich wie jemand sagt, dass er sich nicht verändern will und das ganze Konzept verrückt ist. Er ruft dem Jemand zu, worauf sich ihm eine Gestalt mit langem Mantel, weißem Schal und schwarzer Mütze nähert. Er ruft dem Mann zu, dass er der Doctor sei, worauf die Gestalt näher kommt und entgegnet, dass er vielleicht ein, jedoch nicht der Doctor sei, denn er sei das Original. Sprachlos blickt der Zwölfte auf den Ersten. Kategorie:Inhaltsangaben